Duality Singularity
by TheUnusualLife
Summary: Clone A said to Clone B, "Hey! Let's overthrow our boss!". The loyal Clone B was not amused, he took a rope, a chair and a book titled '101 Ways To Love Your Boss'. It looks like Clone A needs to be taught a lesson. Or the story in which Jin Bubaigawara's past went in a different direction and it changed him and his quirk for the better. One-shot (Unless you guys want more).


**Duality Singularity**

_**For**_** the followers that expected another update on Apprentice of Hidan, I apologize but hear me out.**

**Lately, I have hit a slump when it comes to writing AOH. Something people would call a "writer's block" and it has been frustrating me to no end. I have a plan for AOH but the words can't just seem to flow out of my head and after multiple all-nighters and going through cans of coffee, I decided to write something else. Something else that can take my mind off AOH for awhile and give my head the reprieve it deserves from being unable to unleash its creativity into this world.**

**Ergo, I present to you this one-shot BNHA fanfiction!**

_**Reason why I made it a one-shot is to test if people will like this story that I made, if so, I will make it a full-fledged story and follow my old format in AOH with the mini-story at the top and the long greetings. This way when I experience writer's block again, I would have an alternative.**_

**If not, I will leave this story be as an outlet to take care of my buzzing head.**

**Do enjoy! Don't forget to review if you think this is worth pursuing in the long term.**

'**You are really stupid.'-Logical thoughts**

'And_ you sir _are just lacking in creativity.'-Illogical thoughts (Is what that guy at the top refer me to as but you can call me Mister Fun Time.)

"**We complement each other do we not?"-Logical speech**

"_Daww! Ish wittle other me trying to say you love me?"_-Obtuse speech (Ouch… no need to be mean about it)

* * *

"Absurdity** and anti-absurdity are the two poles of **creative energy.**"_  
―_Karl Lagerfeld**

"**I believe in **singu**larity in relationships because you've got to have trust on **bo**th sides."**

**-****T****homas Haden Church**

'**Do we really have to do this?'**

'You and I both know very well why we are doing this. Are you questioning your own logic? Are pigs starting to fly? Where?'

Twice stared at the back of his partner, Dabi. Just a while ago, they were given a mission to work together to distract the members of Class A of U.A. High school and after sifting through the information on who they were up against, Twice felt that they didn't stand a chance.

Call it paranoia from having his first mission with a bunch of mentally unstable villains but Twice felt that he was rather justified for feeling this way after looking at his own team roster. His team was called the 'Vanguard Action Squad' and they had many criminal powerhouses that could individually take on several students and high ranking heroes but the problem lies in some of their natures. The team had a muscle head that only cares about fighting, an insane, laconic individual that had a strong obsession with flesh, a genius but with a typical villain habit of monologuing to give heroes the time to fight back and lastly, a prideful kid that has the fatal flaw of being pragmatic. Put this ragtag bunch of villains together and any well-organized plans that they had prior will be all thrown into a disarray. There were way too many unknowns in the plans.

To make things worse, the students that they were up against had exceptional battle sense in the video of their previous encounter with the League of Villains in U.S.J.(Unforeseen Simulation Joint). They knew how to work together to defeat a common enemy, they knew how to identify the weaknesses of villains in the middle of a fight and most importantly, they knew their own limits. Essentially, our ragtag team of tunnel visioned villains were up against the progenitors' of Sun Tzu. Know thy self, know thy enemy and all that jazz.

With all of this information, it seems that we were destined to fail from the very beginning of the attack on U.A. and that brings us to my current situation, trying to confront Dabi. Dabi is the current leader of this whole operation and my partner in crime in distracting the heroes of U.A. that may be on site with the students. The reason why I was partnered with Dabi is because of my quirk 'Doubling' that allows me to create a perfect clone of the original that bares some semblance of autonomy. This combined with Dabi's ability to burn everything in his path to ashes made us the indomitable duo in leading our team…

'Or it would have, if that person wasn't so _insufferably _silent!'

'You would think that dealing with two differing opinions on your decisions and sanity by the same person would at least elicit some kind of response but _noooo_, out of all the times when we needed a person that can bear with us, it just had to be now! Don't get me wrong, I enjoy his compa-'

'**Enough! Focus on the objective.'**

'Yes mom...'

We were currently trying to think of a way that will make Dabi tick so that he will finally take us seriously and listen to our ideas. So far we had no such luck as we stared holes into Dabi's back to see if it somehow can give us a clue. What makes a silent and brooding type go bat shit crazy…

'Eureka!'

'**No...'**

'It's ingenious!'

'**It's crazy!'**

'**But** it** might** just** work.'**

Twice took out his measuring tapes and swiftly went to Dabi's front and started to measure his body dimensions. He didn't ask for permission, why would he? Even now Dabi still chose to ignore what he was doing right in front of his eyes regardless of the eccentric movements he did while measuring him. Twice performed a split to measure the width of Dabi's thigh, a handstand to measure the size of Dabi's feet and a pole dance using his legs to measure Dabi's chest. Dabi's facial and body expression barely even twitched throughout the entire thing, it was as if he was dead to the world. Twice didn't care where the pole had magically appeared from, he only cared about the fact that he was going to smash that expression on Dabi's face. His pride was hurt dammit, all that work and not even the slightest bit of acknowledgment from his audience.

No matter, he got what he wanted and this time, he will make sure that mask of Dabi cracks. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to call himself Twice now, would he?

Twice activated his quirk.

Twice's pupils contracted to a slit as his eyes focused on his hands that were building Dabi's body foundations. His hands movements were incredibly fast, if Dabi bothered to look, he would have only saw a silver ball where Twice's hands were. First came Dabi's skeleton, then his nervous system, then his muscle, then his skin and lastly his clothes, all crafted to perfection by his quirk. All craftsmen wants their creation to be perfect to a fault, but Twice deactivated his quirk before he got to the final details of Dabi's face. He couldn't forget that there was also a poet living inside of him. The poet and the craftsmen argued with each other frequently on the decisions they made but for once they worked together for the greater good, giving birth to an artist inside of Twice.

Twice reactivated his quirk without any measurements.

He let his left hand tell the story of the poet onto the face while the craftsmen guided the right to assist the left to be as perfect as possible, so that the story will not be misunderstood. A dash of darkness, a smidge of silence, and just the right touch of fun to balance everything out!

After all was said and done, Twice did not forget why he made this form of Dabi.

He wished he could admire this piece of art, nay, this baby of his for just a while longer but he had a job to do. And that job required his baby to be killed.

'It was nice knowing you Dabi #2!'

'**Get it over with...'**

For once they did not argue with each other. They knew the tragic fate that awaited their perfect unification was inevitable.

"Hey asshole/**leader!** Come look over here!"

Dabi turned to look at Twice bending on one knee while outstretching both of his hands to Dabi #2, the customary "Ta da!" action.

He stared at Dabi #2.

His eyes twitched.

In an instant, the area where Dabi #2 once stood was reduced to a pile of ashes. The smell of burnt skin and ceramic filled the air as even the ground that Dabi #2 stood on was not spared from the attack. Twice turned his face and stared dumbfounded at what just happened. It was so fast that he did not even see the flames nor did he expect them to be that hot. He was beginning to think this was not a good idea.

You see, Twice had experiences dealing with silent and brooding types. He knew what made them tick was to see themselves be made a fool of and this he usually accomplished by taunting them, but for this instance, he went above and beyond. He reconstructed Dabi's clone face and made it so that he looked like a clown by making his facial features just a tad bit more extreme. Twice enlarged his eyes, widened his grin and tussled his wild untamed hair. However, Twice knew that this would not elicit much of a reaction from Dabi so he placed the final nail in the coffin.

He made it so that those eyes of Dabi's that silently judged everyone around him, judge himself. This he accomplished with the help of the poet inside of him. The poet wrote into the eyes the story of a man that mocked himself for his own behavior and his self-depreciation for what he had become. He knew that he went overboard with this final act as silent and brooding types can still somewhat bear with the insults to their person, but being mocked by themselves? It was akin to saying they were questioning their own life choices and that they could have been better than what they had become. Nobody could possibly bear with that.

Thus, it was to no surprise that Twice was being pinned against a wall by his collar and stared down by a pair of turquoise eyes that were burning brighter than the flames of his quirk. Those eyes contained such hatred that Twice unconsciously gulped and started shivering.

"Wait! Wait! Before you do anything rash, I can explain!", came the stuttering voice of Twice as he waved his hands around wildly to try and placate Dabi.

"Make it quick.", the underlying threat of physical harm if the reason is not good enough being unsaid but present nonetheless in Dabi's tone.

Twice laid out everything he thought about the plan that they were given and his rendition on what they should do instead, leaving nothing out as his life was at stake. After his long and thorough explanation, he hopefully looked at Dabi. However, that hope was crashed as soon as it sprouted as the hatred in Dabi's eyes still raged on.

'It's game over man!'

'**Why did I agree to your idea!? I should have known it was going to lead us to this!'**

'No! You don't get to lecture me on this! You wholeheartedly agreed to this plan!'

Before they could argue any further, Dabi released his vice-like grip on Twice's neck and walked away.

'…?'

'…**?'**

Without turning back, Dabi said, "We will go with your plan. It is a good idea but next time, just ask me to listen to you. That was uncalled for."

'**Oh no...'**

'Oh Boy!'

'**Calm down… at least we completed our plan.'**

'Hahahahahahahah! I am calm!'

'**Ah shit.'**

' !?#! $ !%^&! Lemme at em! Just approach me he said! It was uncalled for he said!'

'**What are you doing! Stop! Don't take control over the body!'**

'AHHHHHH!'

'**YAMERO!'**

* * *

**\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break**

* * *

'**Have you calm down yet?'**

'Yea… I get it already! Stop nagging me!'

Currently, Twice and Co. were overlooking the campsite they were going to invade on a tall cliff-side. Dabi had already signaled for the 'plan' to begin but the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad were still chatting away about their own desires. He was glad that he made a new plan with Dabi. There was no way these bunch of wayward villains will survive out there.

As the chatter died down and the villains finally made their move, Twice enacted plan B. He took out his measuring tapes from the devices on his wrist and wrapped them around himself in a circular pattern from down to up until he formed a human-shaped cocoon.

His eyes glinted through the only opening in the cocoon.

"This is going to be fun!"

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

"**DELAWARE + DETROIT SMASH!**"

The green-haired boy with green lightning sparks running off him roared as he punched the mass of muscles into the side of the mountain. The force was so great that the hardened rocks of centuries years old immediately turned into putty and splintered apart to accommodate the mass of muscles. The resulting splinters and cracks caused the rocks to lose its foundations and become a mini-avalanche. Fortunately for the boy, the mini-avalanche was nowhere close to his broken and tired body. Unfortunately though, Newton's third law applied for the right arm that the boy chose to sacrifice to punch the mass of muscles into oblivion.

His right arm was completely torn apart. It's skin ripped and flayed clean off in the middle to reveal the shining white bones underneath. If one were to look closer, they could see his bones were also not spared. The shining white bones that were the pinnacle of strength and hardness in the human body were reduced to powdered dust in his right arm. All of this, along with the blood, should have left his body along with the force he discharged from his right arm. However, the same green lightning that gave the boy the strength to perform his prior amazing feat buzzed in his right arm and held everything together, almost as if apologizing for what its power did to the poor boy. It held the arm together but it could not hold back the pain from such an action.

"**AHHH!**"

A pain-filled scream ripped through the air of the top of the mountain. It was to be expected since all the nerves of his right arm have been torn but what was unexpected was that the boy was still conscious and standing. The fatigue and pain of an entirely wrecked right arm should have knocked unconscious a teenager like him but by a strong force of will, he defied the impossible.

His burning will of having the quirk of All Might would not have suffice for such an act but he had another reason. A better reason for giving him this much mental strength.

Next to him, there was an unsightly boy younger than him crying loudly with snot dripping out of his nose. He was the reason the green-haired boy was still standing. The green-haired boy was the crying boy's hero.

As a hero, he could not fall just yet. He had to do his duties and only then can he rest. It was his promise to the boy after all.

A hero never goes back on his promises.

This spectacular moment of a boy who saved and a boy who had been saved in more ways than one was broken by slow and loud clapping coming from the left side of their blind spots.

Both of them had a bad feeling about this.

"Spectacular! Amazing! Glorious! What a wonderful show of self-mutilation by the young hero but I am afraid the curtains have closed and **it is time for the clean-up crew."**

They both turned their heads and stared at the man in the weird clothing. The man was dressed in a black and gray bodysuit along with gray boots. The upper half of his mask was gray with white eye sockets while the lower part covering his mouth was black and he had sports red and green wristbands. His color scheme was a white "T" shape on his chest and a white "W" on his pants. His weird get-up along with his split voice at the beginning assured their beliefs that this man was a villain.

Immediately, fear filled their eyes. Both of them knew that neither of them was capable enough to deal with this villain. The younger boy had a water quirk but it was incredibly weak at the moment due to his age and inexperience, the green-haired boy could not use his quirk again for fear that his body would not be able to sustain the backlash like that of his right arm. The green-haired boy knew his legs were still usable but that was his last resort to escape from out of here.

Seeing their fear in the boys' eyes, the villain raised his hands…

This single and simple action caused both of them to tense up in anticipation for an attack. They might be weak but they won't go down without a fight.

Contrary to expectations, the villain did not unleash hell from his hands or anything of that sort. Instead, he raised his hands in the universal sign of surrender and said, **"****Relax, ****I am not going to attack you, I am just here to collect the muscle head over there. **I will kill you!"

"Eh?", the two boys couldn't help but utter that word in confusion. Which did the villain want to do? Kill them or save his fellow villain?

'**Really? Do we really have to do this now?'**

'You know I don't do well in high-stress situations!'

'**This is going to cause so many misunderstandings...'**

Making use of the confusion of the boys, Twice leaped over to the muscle man's side and flung him over his shoulder before swiftly retreating into the darkness of the forest while muttering, "You heavy fuck!".

"Wait!", the green-haired boy yelled but he knew he could do nothing to catch up to them, he had a person to protect with him. All he could do was watch as the villain he had defeated was taken away to safety. It was a bittersweet feeling.

* * *

**\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break**

* * *

At the same time in a remote area of the forest…

"**Dabi, Muscular is down, my clone has retrieved him as we speak."**

"Good work. Your plan is working well."

"Of course it is, it is flawless/**full of flaws."**

At the same time, Twice felt Dabi's clone fall to Aizawa's attacks.

"Aww, c'mon Dabi! Dude! You got owned! You a damn small fry!? Shit, you're weak!"

"Damn… I am weak.", the sarcasm rolling off Dabi in waves.

"**What did you say!? You idiot! Don't jump to conclusions, you're strong! You just need to keep in mind the pros are as strong as you'd think!", **leave it to the logical ones to not understand sarcasm.

"Make another me, Twice. We need to tie down the pros."

"**Should we go with our plan as well for this?"**

"… do it."

"**Gla**dly!"

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

"**NNNNN!**"

A silver-haired boy with the quirk of 'hardness' smashed a boy wearing a gas mask into the earth. The impact along with the silver-haired boy's quirk made the force equivalent to a swinging metal bat, crushing the fragile mask. The boy wearing the once-intact gas mask immediately went to la la land as the contact with the ground jostled his brain around in his head like a game of pin-ball. At the same moment, the noxious and toxic gas that surrounded the two naturally dispersed as it was the boy's quirk.

Hiding in a nearby bush, the same weirdly dressed man from before winced as he held the top of his head where the silver-haired boy punched his victim. He could almost feel it.

'Can we not do this?'

'**Don't worry, the silver-haired boy is done for. We only have to deal with the girl.'**

True enough, the silver-haired boy collapsed beside the boy with the destroyed gas mask and deactivated his quirk. Exhausted from using his quirk before to block all the bullets that the boy next to him had shot.

"Congratulations you students managed to single-handledly defeat a villain,** now would you kindly let the adult****s**** clear this up?"**

The weirdly dressed man came out of the bush and confronted the girl out of the group that was still standing. The girl did not let up and stubbornly stood her ground, there was still some fight in her left and as a hero, she would not let the villains get away with this. She was sure the man in front of her was a villain, what with his weird get-up and all that.

A sigh escaped from the weirdly dressed man's lips and he muttered under his breath, "Lucky me for getting away with Muscular that easily."

Before the girl could question the villain on what he said to get more information out of him, the villain burst forward and sprinted straight towards her.

'If it a headlong battle you want, then a headlong battle you will get!' the girl thought as she enlarged both of her hands and ran towards the villain. Just as they were about to crash into each other, the girl slapped both of her hands together as if to squash the villain like a bug. She was in for a surprise.

The villain dived underneath her slap and used that momentum to do a handstand before boosting himself off the ground with his hands. He slammed into the girl's chin foot first with the force of a rocket and lifted both of them off the ground by two feet. The girl's eyes blurred for a moment before eventually closing as she was put to sleep by the villain.

'Expect the heroes to never expect the unexpected.'

'It's like they think us villains are simple-minded'

'**You might have a point...'**

The weirdly dressed man walked off with the boy villain.

* * *

**\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break**

* * *

The unholy shout of a bird-shaped monster cloaked in darkness resounded in the forest. The next target of the weirdly dressed man's rescue was underneath said monster and he stared at the scene from on top of a tree. Even from the height of the tree, he still needed to crane his neck up to properly see the monster holding their comrade down.

'So um...'

'**Nope! Nope! Not hearing it!'**

'And you are supposed to be the logical one in this relationship.'

They didn't argue any further and dismissed themselves into a puddle, they came to a compromise that their target was done for. If their boss asked, they can say they never really liked him anyway. Boss would understand.

* * *

\\[0-0]/ Surprise Line Break

* * *

"Head towards the recovery point within the next five minutes. As we agreed on!"

The transmission that the main objective of the mission was accomplished was broadcasted to every villain in the Vanguard Action Squad. However, did that man have to be so loud! Twice thought as he rubbed his left ear. He was surprised Mr. Compress even managed to capture the intended targets, let along survive while doing that. Nonetheless, he knew all good things are too good to be true as the other him that he dispatched to tag along with Mr. Compress reported that the students, especially the green-haired boy, were making a slingshot to follow Mr. Compress to their rendezvous point.

Twice must admit, he was impressed. Not only did these young heroes managed to work together and have enough firepower to defeat the flesh obsessed Moonfish (reported from his clone that refused to save him, he understands though), they still did not give up even when faced with insurmountable obstacles. Particularly, the green-haired boy. From what he heard from his clones, that boy should be unconsciousness by now from the various times each of his clones witnessed the boy recklessly charging into danger and injuring himself. And yet he still stands. Why? How? Twice was interested in the boy and he knew that if a young hero like him can garner the interest of a villain, he was to be watched out for.

So he planned, various plans going through his head at lightning speed as both sides of his mind work together to see which plan was the best for their confrontation later on. Even with this going on in his head, Twice still stayed true to his character and chatted with Dabi on his thoughts about the success of the plan. He also dropped a few hints here and there about trouble coming their way because of Mr. Compress as he did not want to completely tell Dabi what was heading their way. He did not have an actual plan yet and he wanted to see if this leader was capable enough, all Dabi had been doing this entire time was watching from the back lines, not making a move until Twice gave him plan 2 in this mission. It was time he acted like a leader for once.

_Rustle_~

The bush nearby shook suspiciously. Twice turned his head and narrowed his eyes, it looks like Dabi noticed too as he turned in the same direction as he did. But in the next second. Dabi merely dismissed it and turned to walk away.

'You…!'

'How dense are you!'

Dabi mentally commanded one of his free clones that was coming back to the rendezvous spot instead of dispersing, to keep watch on the person hiding behind there while he chatted with Dabi to remind him about the nomu he unleashed onto whichever poor bastard and to make the person hiding behind the bush feel like they didn't notice. They had almost accomplished their plan and he did not want any uncertainties in the plan rushing in to ruin everything.

Dabi and Twice met up with Toga, also known as 'bloodsucking lady' dubbed by Twice, and waited for the arrival of Mr. Compress. Twice ordered his two clones to hide nearby as he did not want them to be caught in the conflict that was rapidly approaching, they had villains on their backs that could prove useful to the Alliance in the long term.

**Wham!**

With a grand entrance, the three young heroes that were used as human cannonballs landed on the ground with Mr. Compress beneath them. Twice left the job of confusing the heroes through his words to his illogical side and worked together with the logical side in smoothly carrying out his new plan to deal with these heroes.

Dabi started the confrontation by splitting the heroes up with a blue fiery wave. Underneath the cover of the fire, Twice sneaked behind the boy with half of his hair red and the other half white and wrapped the measuring tape around his neck. He was prepared to snap the sharp measuring tape taut and send the boy's head flying but the boy reacted quickly and sent ice flying towards the back where he was. Twice used the ice's momentum to lift the boy up and did an acrobatic jump while ensuring he had a tight grip on the measuring tape. Standing on top of the sharp icicle with his toes, he hanged the boy there and did not allow him to have any contact with the ground or him. From the brief second that the boy used his quirk, Twice combined with the intellect of both sides of his mind deduced that the boy's quirk was ice and he could only use it when his hands or legs came into contact with something.

The boy started to splutter and struggle but it was futile against the strength of Twice. Twice watched as the boy slowly lost consciousness from the lack of air and let down his guard. That was until half of his face got burned by fire erupting from the red side of the boy's face.

Twice did not expect him to have a fire quirk too, a duel quirk is really rare in this day and age. Even the video on the earlier assault on U.A. did not reveal this.

"**AH**HH!"

"**It **hurts! It **hurts!"**

Twice clutched the part of his face that was burned and retreated to Dabi's side, luckily, Dabi's quirk took away the fire before it can do any damage to his skin tissue. Unluckily, half of his face was exposed.

Twice felt both sides of his mind descend into chaos as his villain persona was torn apart along with his mask.

'We are exposed!'

'**Oh god oh godohgodohgod!'**

His head felt like it was tearing apart in two as both sides devolved into gibbering messes and he clutched his hair and screamed, "Ah! **I am tearing apart!** AHH!"

Twice collapsed into a heap and kept screaming about how his head was splitting apart as he pulled tufts of his hair. The pain from the hair pulling only brought about momentary relief before he was assaulted by headaches comparable to getting hit in the head by a truck. Fortunately for the villains, Twice and most of the villains got teleported away by Warp.

Twice's clones still remembered to do their duties even when their boss was down for the count. They transported the two villains they rescued into the black portals made by Warp and intercepted the 'hero' hiding behind the bush. This was a timely intervention as the 'hero' was about to gather his courage and shoot the laser which was his quirk in the direction of Mr. Compass. The three clones pounced on the 'hero' and held him down just as he was about to rise up from the bush.

With the last crucial factor to the rescue gone, the villains escaped smoothly. The clones dispersed as they saw that their jobs were done and left behind the 'hero' that they pounced on to cry in the bushes in a fetal position. The villains did not know the extent of the psychological damage they did to the 'hero' and the students that tried to rescue their own.

* * *

_**And**_** there you have it! My first attempt at an BNHA fanfiction!**

**If you guys can tell, the limitations Twice put on himself to not create clones of himself is removed due to a different past and he came out better from it too. Don't worry, he won't be godly (for now) but I need to put him in a better light so that he will be able to go against the big shots in the future. (If you want me to continue, of course)**

**This one-shot was inspired by Bo Burnham song: Left brain, Right brain, Deadpool and two minds are better than one and it was my first time in trying to strike a balance between conversation and description. If you looked at my previous work of AOH you would notice that I don't like to write that much dialogue. However, I am trying to get past that and see if this is better so do leave a review to tell me what do you think.**

**Just so you know, don't think I forgot about the confrontation between Vlad and Dabi clone #2. I am just leaving them out for the next chapter if anyone would like this to be more than a one-shot.**

_**Just remember, nothing is ever logical.**_

_**^ For those new readers that do not know what this is, it is usually my way of ending stories by writing something weird but thought provoking.**_


End file.
